


一餐

by lvyeliuhua



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvyeliuhua/pseuds/lvyeliuhua





	一餐

金泰亨是一只老虎，已经融入人类世界很多年了，但还是还没找到配偶。并不是所有动物都能化为人形，所以现在还是流行养宠物，金泰亨纠结很久准备去买一只仓鼠陪陪自己。

如果要问为什么不买猫，开玩笑，一山不容二虎，两只猫科动物也不可以。金泰亨在宠物店里选了一只金丝熊，几乎是一进店就看到它了。身子明明不大，腮帮子里却塞满了东西。它吃东西吃得很认真，有人看着它也不在意，金泰亨走近了它才停下了动作呆呆地看他。

金泰亨一瞬间就被他的眼神俘虏了，一边叫着好可爱一边去结账买了一大堆仓鼠用的东西。金泰亨提着笼子开心地往家里走，走着走着还把笼子提起来看着小仓鼠说话。

“听老板说你叫珍珍，那以后我也叫你珍珍啦。”

小仓鼠瞪着两个豆子大的眼睛看他，在笼子里窜来窜去看起来对外面的世界很好奇的样子。金泰亨到家以后先把笼子放到了客厅里，换了身衣服挽起袖子去厨房做饭，再出来的时候小仓鼠已经从笼子里跑出来了，在沙发上跑来跑去很活泼的样子。

大概是笼子的门松开了，金泰亨没有多想，准备就放任他在外面多玩会儿，自己先去吃饭。金泰亨给自己做了一份拉面，整个房间都飘着香味。第一口还没送进嘴里，金泰亨就看见沙发上的小仓鼠变成了一个光着身子的少年向他跑了过来。

金泰亨嘴里的泡面差点没噎着他，他连忙别开自己的目光。

“好吃吗？这个？”少年眨着眼睛看着他碗里的拉面，他趴在桌子上下半身被遮住了，金泰亨这才敢把目光放回来。

“嗯.....挺好吃的。”

“我是仓鼠的时候就想尝尝人类的东西了，我能尝一点点嘛？”他用手比划出一点点的样子，抿着嘴瞪着水汪汪的眼睛看着金泰亨。

金泰亨居然被他看得有些脸红，他不好意思地咳了两下把碗推到了他面前，“你吃吧。”

“谢谢！”少年的眼睛里面好像住进了星星，抓着筷子把拉面往嘴里送。

“你... 原来可以变成人形吗？”

他点了点头，“对啊，可是我觉得当仓鼠挺好的，天天吃了就睡睡了就吃也就懒得变成人了，听说人类还要上班工作呢。”

金泰亨表示理解，做小动物的确比人类轻松很多。一眼瞥到他光着的上半身，金泰亨才反应过来他还光着身子。他连忙去卧室拿了棉质的短袖和短裤，金泰亨把衣服递给他，“你把衣服穿上吧... ”

他抬起头不解地问金泰亨，“为什么啊？小动物不需要穿衣服啊。”

“可是你现在是人形，人类必须穿衣服。”

“可我是小仓鼠啊，小仓鼠不穿衣服的。”

金泰亨把衣服放到他面前的桌子上，“反正你要是不穿衣服就不能吃东西了。”

“好吧... "他这才不情不愿地放下筷子，把衣服穿上。

金泰亨也终于可以正眼看他了，“你叫什么名字啊。”

“我叫金硕珍！”

“啊难怪老板告诉我你叫珍珍。”

“我叫金泰亨，你叫我....”

“泰泰！”

金泰亨一愣，笑着对他说，“可以。”

“泰泰是人类吗？还是跟我一样是小动物呢？”

“我是老虎来着。”

金硕珍抖了一下，“哇... 那很厉害诶”

金泰亨看他怕得连拉面都不吃了，安慰道，“放心，我不吃仓鼠的。”

“真... 真的吗？”

“不过你要是惹我不开心了，我就把你吃掉。”

金硕珍手里的筷子啪地掉到桌子上，他瘪着嘴欲哭无泪，“不要吃我好不好，仓鼠肉是酸的。”

金泰亨站起来摸了摸他的头，“骗你的啦，不过变成人的时候要记得穿衣服哦。”

金硕珍点了点头，没有再反驳他。

一虎一鼠的和谐生活就此展开了，金硕珍还是喜欢小动物的形态，除了吃饭的时候都不会变成人形。他特别亲人，喜欢躺在金泰亨的手上让他摸自己的肚子。

金泰亨经常在沙发上坐着看电视，一边吃着零食，金硕珍就爬到他身上眼巴巴地看着他然后突然变回人形。

金硕珍一般变回人形都是裸着的，他的身体雪白还肉嘟嘟的，连手肘都泛着粉红色。金泰亨觉得下身有点胀痛，一边暗骂自己不是人，虽然他本来就不是，一边叫金硕珍去穿衣服。

“可是泰泰也是动物，也可以不穿衣服啊，为什么总是要我去穿衣服，明明不穿衣服更舒服吧。”金硕珍吃着薯片，嘟嘟囔囔的。

看着金泰亨有些涨红的脸，金硕珍觉得他可能是又想去上厕所了。他很不明白为什么最近他一变成人形了，金泰亨就要去厕所，他是水喝多了吗？

金硕珍穿好衣服之后又跑回金泰亨怀里，靠在他身上吃东西，虽然他变成人形了但他还是会保持是仓鼠时的习惯，下意识地黏着金泰亨。

金泰亨就没那么好受了，他是一只很久都没有性生活的老虎，动物的本能叫嚣着让他把金硕珍扑倒。他好不容易才能控制住自己，金硕珍可还没有成年呢。

“泰泰你怎么脸红红的啊，是不是我太重压着你了。”金硕珍说着就要从他身上爬下去。

金泰亨揽住他的腰把他拉了回来，亲了亲他嘴唇，“珍珍又不重，怎么会压着我。”

金硕珍没觉得哪里奇怪，他很喜欢金泰亨，就算他变成人了，金泰亨也不会逼着他出去工作，还每天给他做好吃的。他伸手抱住金泰亨，也亲了亲他，结果在他身后摸到了一条毛绒绒的尾巴。

金硕珍新奇地把尾巴拉出来，“泰泰，你的尾巴出来了！”

金泰亨要压抑住自己不发情，没有另外的精力去控制尾巴了，结果被金硕珍一摸他更难受了。金硕珍还坐在他身上，金泰亨忍不住了，抓着他的手往下摸，“乖宝，帮帮我。”

“啊？泰泰怎么了啊？”

“这里....难受，珍珍帮帮我。”

金硕珍的手一碰到那个地方就被他的炙热吓了一跳，然后就害羞地红了脸。金泰亨握住他的手在自己的性器上撸动。金硕珍有些不好意思，把头埋在他的肩膀上，任由他抓着自己的手。

金硕珍的手软软的，金泰亨现在有些后悔刚才让他去把衣服穿上了。金硕珍撸得手都酸了金泰亨才射出来，金泰亨看着怀里人，伸出舌头舔了舔他的耳朵。

“等你长大了，我就把你吃掉，”金泰亨的尖牙咬住他的耳朵，金硕珍抬起头瞪了他一眼，然后就变回仓鼠逃走了。

金泰亨看着那个落荒而逃的身影，不由得笑了出来。黏人是真的，胆小爱害羞也是真的。

这天金泰亨回家的时候屋子里静悄悄的，他感到有些奇怪，往常这个时候金硕珍不管是仓鼠的样子还是人形都会跑来接他的。金泰亨放下自己手里的东西，走到笼子边上就看到金硕珍在笼子不安地里跑来跑去。

金硕珍看到他回来了，跑到笼子边上冲他叽叽叽地叫，金泰亨把他从笼子里拿出来闻到了一股奇怪的味道。金硕珍在他手上，用屁股对着他，不知道是不是他的错觉小仓鼠的蛋蛋今天又红又肿，看起来跟两个小樱桃一样。

金硕珍从他手上跳了下去，变成人形把他抱住，“泰泰，我变得好奇怪啊....”

金泰亨听着自家小朋友要哭的声音，心疼得要死，“怎么了啊我们珍宝。”

金硕珍松开他，露出自己红肿的性器。

“泰泰我身上也好痒啊，摸摸我好不好。”

喜欢的小仓鼠对自己投怀送抱，金泰亨再也忍不住了。金硕珍应该是发情了，这意味他已经成年了。金泰亨把人抱到沙发上，小家伙哭得眼睛都红了，金泰亨想起身却被他紧紧拉着衣角。

金泰亨真是哭笑不得，只能轻言轻语地安慰他，“我去拿点东西，不然你会痛的，”金硕珍这才把手放开。

金泰亨拿润滑剂回来的时候，金硕珍正坐在沙发上大张着腿自慰。雪白的躯体和深色的沙发形成了鲜明的对比，看得金泰亨下腹一紧，快步走了过去。

把金硕珍揽到怀里，金泰亨握住了他的性器，“也不等等我，自己在这儿玩起来了？”

金硕珍嘴里发出低低的呻吟，喘着粗气，“等不了了，泰泰…再快点儿，好舒服，啊...”

金泰亨的目光沉了沉又加快了手上的动作，金硕珍第一次发情没一会儿就喘着射了出来。金泰亨把他翻过去，让他跪在沙发上搂着他的腰，一发情金硕珍的尾巴和耳朵都跑了出来，金泰亨一眼就看到他屁股上一小团毛绒绒的小尾巴，金泰亨觉得可爱用手捏了捏，结果让金硕珍扭得更厉害了。

“别捏我尾巴…”

金泰亨看出来他的尾巴和自己的尾巴一样敏感，坏心眼儿地继续去捏。金硕珍的后穴因为情动已经泛滥了，金泰亨顺着尾巴摸下去，穴口黏糊糊的全是水，根本就不需要润滑剂了。

金泰亨把粗大的性器抵到窄小的穴口，一挺身进去就被温软湿润的甬道包裹了。金硕珍一开始还喊着疼，后来所有声音都化成了呻吟。到后来他就撑不住了，本来发情就让他的身体变得酸软了，身后金泰亨用力的撞击让他一个劲儿地往下缩。

金泰亨明显也感觉到了，他甩出自己的长尾巴缠住金硕珍的腰让他不往下掉。两个人贴得更近了，金硕珍毛绒绒的小尾巴顶在他的腹部，性器出入间带出的液体把尾巴都打湿了。

“泰泰…”

金硕珍声音带着颤音，显示是很累了。金泰亨揉了一下他的耳朵，就立刻抖了抖。金泰亨觉得金硕珍可爱，是全身上下每个地方都很可爱。

金泰亨轻轻咬着他的耳朵，“小仓鼠被我吃掉了。”

 

END


End file.
